Family Meeting
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: When Jen's parents discover a secret about his elder brother, they call a family meeting to help him cope with what he's been hiding and dealing with...Except things are not quite as they at first seem. Uploaded with Original Author's permission.


Family Meeting

* * *

><p>"Jianliang, we need to talk." Usually those are the <em>last<em> words I want to hear from my Dad. This time, though, his tone was different than when he usually says them. He sounded hesitant, almost nervous.

Something's up. Something big.

He and I are the only ones home right now. Lianjie and Jialing are treating Xiaochun to ice cream with Mom. They invited me but I wasn't really in the mood, I have some schoolwork I need to finish.

I go into the living room. "What is it?"

Dad is sitting at the couch, he looks a little tense. Nervous, even. "When your brother and sisters come back, we're going to have a family discussion. I'm glad you stayed home as I wanted to prepare you for it."

_Prepare_ me for it? Oh, Gods…Don't tell me…So-Something happened to a relative or something. I-I don't like my Dad's choice of words at all!

I sit down on the chair across from the other couch and next to the one Dad's at, my eyes wide. "Dad, what's wrong?" I almost whisper in the most serious of tones.

"This is a very touchy subject, your mother and I have discussed it and…We approve, of course. We love our children no matter what," What? "This is regarding…" He clears his throat. "…_Duan xiu zhi pi._" He says and my heart almost stops.

_Duan xiu zhi pi_…Th-The...The Passion of the Cut Sleeve? Th-That's an old euphemism for homosexuality.

Dad, you found out about me? H-How? I've been so careful! Gods, no, this…This can't be happening!

My jaw drops. "Da-Dad it's not-"

Dad speaks quickly, a little nervously, "What is your opinion on that subject, Jianliang?" Huh?

I-I'm gay, Dad, what do you _think_ my opinion is?

Wait, are you telling me you _don't_ know? Why else would we have a family meeting about _homosexuality_ of all things?

"Um, I-I don't have a problem with it…" I trail off, trying my best to stay calm and collected. This is a _very_ dangerous conversation for me.

My Dad lets out a relieved sigh. "Good. I'm glad."

"What's your view…?" I ask, cautiously. I mentally kick myself for how awkward I sound, I hope he just chalks that up to the nature of the topic.

My Dad glances away, saying, "To be honest, it's not something I thought about before. But, recent…revelations, let's say, have made it a topic I've had to deal with. Your Mother, too, we both discussed it and we both agree: We love our children no matter what." Wait, you love us no matter what?

…So…

…You _do_ know about me? Why else would you say those exact words?

I might as well come clean, then. If he knows and will accept me. "How'd you find out?" I whisper looking down. Even with this apparent acceptance, it's hard to really face him with this admission. I've always been afraid how disappointed he would be if he knew.

But I'm so relieved to hear what he said, that he and Mom would accept me. Hopefully, all of my siblings will feel the same way. I know Jialing and, probably, Xiaochun would but…Lianjie's the wildcard.

"Huh? You _know_, Jianliang?" My Dad's expression is, well, the look of shock I would expect him to have if he had said anything but 'You know?' I was expecting 'It's okay, son, we accept you' or something like that. Not 'You know?'

Um, Dad?

How would I _not_ know?

"I-I have fo-for…For _years_," I reply. "I-I never thought you'd find out…"

"When did Lianjie tell you? I-I had no idea he confided in _anyone!_" My Dad has this look of pure disbelief.

…What? Did I _hear that right?_

"Li-Lianjie…?" I trail off. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You said you knew, who were you talking about?" Oh, _crap!_

"…Um…Ke-Kenta," I reply. It's the half-truth-Crap, it's…probably a _dangerous_ half-truth since Kenta's been visiting here a lot lately. For, um, what may now be _very_ obvious reasons.

I-I should have said "Hirokazu!" _Everyone _thinks Hirokazu's gay! As much as it drives him out of his mind…

"O-Oh, I had no idea!" my Dad says with a quick nod. "I'm glad you support your friend." I _really_ support my friend, Dad. "But, no, I wasn't talking about Kenta."

"You were talking about _Lianjie?_"

"We've found out, very recently, that your elder brother is gay," Dad says. "And, with how we found out, it's obvious he's very upset about his, um, 'preference.' We're going to have a meeting to help feel less anxious about it. We want him to know that, no matter what, he's family. We accept him and he has nothing to be ashamed of." …Lianjie is _gay?_ Li Lianjie? Gay? …My _brother_? I-I swear, I have to be dreaming this!

…This explains why he _always_ picks Zhang He whenever we play Dynasty Warriors, at least...

"I-I see," I nod. "And you wanted to make sure I wouldn't object?" I trail off. Dad nods.

"I've had this talk with Jialing and Xiaochun, too," Dad says. Re-Really? "Xiaochun is happy for her brother and who he's with." Lianjie's _with someone?_ A-Amazing! "And I don't even know why I _bothered_ with Jialing…" He rolls his eyes. Yeah, Dad, she's a shounen-ai _fanatic_ a gay brother is something she'd _love!_

Hell, _I'm_ amazed I never confided in her! Well, actually, it_ might_ be because the entire block would be tipped off by the shounen-ai fangirlish "squee" she'd let out after I said, "You know that cute guy with glasses who's been hanging out here a lot? I'm dating him." That's just a (very likely) theory, though.

"I certainly don't object, Dad," I say with a light smile. I still want to keep my orientation a secret but… …I really want to talk to Lianjie alone when this is over. I'm also so glad my family supports him and, obviously, me, too.

Thank the Gods. I-I've been worried over _nothing_ for all these years. My family supports me…They don't _know it_ but they support me.

"Good. I'll let you know when Lianjie is back, we'll talk then," Dad smiles.

"I'll go finish my homework but, Dad, Lianjie _always_ has my support, I'm happy for him. Especially if he's with someone," I say, smiling. I-I don't _want_ to smile like this in front of my Dad over this of all things but…

…I can't control it. I have someone else to talk to and I don't have to be afraid of my family's reaction when I finally_ do_ tell them! This is _great!_

"I'm glad, Jianliang. I'm sure Lianjie will be happy to hear that, too," Dad says.

I stand up, bowing my head. "Let me know when he's back." I go back to my room and sit at my desk.

I actually can't focus on my homework, I'm so excited about what's going to happen. I-I know Lianjie might be a little stressed out by being outted like this, I don't know _how_ they found out but…Gods, Lianjie, they support us! You're not alone! I'm not alone! _We're not alone!_

A _huge_ weight has been lifted off my shoulders with this news. All these years I've been dealing with my orientation and I could have turned to Lianjie—Well, no, it sounds like he's reacting like I did at first and still sometimes do. I did _not_ want this, not in a million years. I still get a little upset over, well, just how "gay" I feel I'm being. I mean, I'm not obvious or flaming or anything but, well, just if I ever inch toward a stereotype or something, I get nervous.

Even worse is when someone makes a _joke_ about me being gay, I've learned to control my reaction now but there was a time where…It really hit _too close_ for comfort. Lianjie makes a few now and then, I-I wonder if he did that as a way of coping with himself. I mean, I did the same sometimes with Hirokazu, as much as I hated doing it, it threw the topic to him and away from me.

Lianjie, if that's the case: I understand. Trust me, I understand completely. Gods, you're so much older than I am, too and if you're still as stressed out over it as I was when I realized it, it must have been going on for so many _years_ for you...

…Joke away, Lianjie. Joke away. I don't mind at all, _please_. If it helps you, I want to help in any way I can. And I know Lianjie, he _always_ uses humor as a way to cope or to feel better. Lianjie loves to joke around, I envy that about him, actually. I wish I could have joked about this but, no, I-I couldn't find _any_ humor in the situation. I'm sure Lianjie could. I'm sure, when I talk with him alone, we'll share some jokes…Jokes that, before, we would _never_ have repeated to another soul.

I was so scared at first. I tried _desperately_ to like girls like I was "supposed to," like I _wanted_ to. But, no matter how hard I tried, I-I couldn't change. I cried at night sometimes because I couldn't change.

Especially when I first fell in love…

...Gods, I-I couldn't get Takato out of my head. I was in love with Takato. I wrote about it a lot in my journal, though I _never_ used his name, I was afraid to even admit to _myself_ that I loved him that much. I just called him 'that boy.' I-I loved 'that boy' a lot and, well, a little over a year ago I _finally_ worked up the courage to confess to him…

"_Takato, um…I need to tell you something. Something that I-I just can't keep a secret anymore."_

_"You do? A-Actually, um, I had a feeling something was up, Jen-kun…You've been really tense lately. Whatever it is, you…You know you can tell me."_

"_I-I'm not so sure about that. Th-This is…different. Promise me, Takato, _please_ promise me you…won't hate me. I-I couldn't take it if you hated me."_

_"Ha-Hate you? Wa-Wait, Jen…A-Are you…?"_

He figured it out, just from what I said and how nervous I was. I could tell my his expression. All he needed was for me to confirm it. There was no denying it at this point, no stupid excuse I could make up.

I was coming out and confessing to my best friend. I could only pray that he could accept me.

_"I-I'm gay, Takato…And…I-I really like you. In fact, I-I love you."_

_"…Jen…"_

I was so afraid by the look on his face, he was _afraid_ of me. I thought that meant he hated me. I panicked after that. I almost started to cry.

"_I-I'm sorry, Takato…I-I shouldn't have said anything! I-I…Ca-Can we forget I eve-"_

_"Je-Jen-kun, please forgive me…"_ To my shock, Takato didn't turn and run away or anything like that. Instead, he hugged me and started crying.

I-I was afraid it was because he was going to say we couldn't be friends anymore. That Takato couldn't accept me and this was "goodbye." I started crying, too.

"_Takato, I'm sorry. Please, don't…Don't do this. I-I can't help it, please, don't…Don't hate me."_

_"N-No! Je-Jen-kun, no…I-I don't hate you…No…"_

Takato cried even harder. It was a really emotional moment for both of us, I-I was so afraid I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

In the end, he simply couldn't return my feelings. He explained that he suspected me as gay for a long time and was worried I had a crush on him. He told me he was worried only because he didn't want to hurt me by not being able to love me back. He still wanted to be my friend, always. Our friendship didn't change after my confession, if anything we became a little closer. But only as friends.

I had a feeling that's how it would end. It hurt but I could accept it. The fact Takato was still my friend was more than enough for me. And, Takato, sometimes humored me. He'd hug me a little more than he used to, lean against me, things like that.

Takato is and always will be my best friend.

Takato kept my orientation a secret for a few months. None of the others knew about me or my confession to Takato. Not until Kenta came out at least. Kenta confided in Takato that he was gay and…

…Takato played matchmaker. I got a phone call from Kenta _minutes_ after Takato told him about me, he said. As soon as Takato went home from the park, Kenta called me on his cell. He told me he couldn't wait another minute.

"…_Kenta-kun?"_

_"Jen-kun, I, um, I had a talk with Takato. He told me something, I need to know if it's true."_

_"Wha-What do you mean?"_

I-I was actually _mad_ at Takato for telling Kenta my secret. I couldn't _believe_ he'd tell anyone. At least, I was mad until what Kenta said next, he actually sounded close to crying...

"_You're gay, too…Is it true? Please, Jen-kun, I have to know."_

"_Ga-Gay…? M-Me? No! Wh-Whatever _the hell_ Takato told you-" _I was so panicked and so angry with Takato, I didn't realize that Kenta had said "gay _too_."

_"N-No, Jen! Wait! I-I told Takato my secret. I told him I'm gay. He took it_ amazingly _well, he just…asked a question and that was it. I-I was afraid I'd lose a friend but…"_

_"What did he ask you?"_

Suddenly, I wasn't mad at Takato at all. Far from it. I should have known better, he'd only reveal my secret if he had a _very_ good reason…

…And, trust me, this was a _very_good reason. Not because of what happened next but because, well, like now with Lianjie. Those three words:

I'm not alone.

Knowing someone else who was gay was _huge_ to me. I didn't know _anyone_ _else_ who was gay. After how my confession to Takato went and, even before then, I was _certain_ I was the only one among my friends. I was the odd one out.

I was wrong. And I'm so glad for that.

_"Can you…answer my question first, Jen? Please."_

Even knowing Kenta was gay, it was hard to say even that _one word_. But, after a few moments, I managed it. "..._Yes."_

"_Th-Thank the Gods."_

"_What did Takato ask you?"_ I wasn't expecting was Kenta answered with. Not at all.

"_Takato asked me if I liked anyone…My answer, um, was…'I like Jenrya.' Then he told me about how you confessed to him…"_

"_You like _me_, Kenta?"_ Like with Kenta being gay, I had no idea he liked me. I-I couldn't imagine why, not until we met later and he told me in detail.

_"Ye-yeah, a lot. You don't have to like me back, Jen, I-I just…I wanted someone to talk to! Re-Really! I-I shouldn't have even said that, I'm sorry, Jen. I'm an idiot-"_

_"Wa-Wait, Kenta, I-I'm flattered! And, um, if…if you want to try it…"_

There was a long silence from Kenta, I was almost afraid the call was lost or something. _"…Are you serious, Jen-kun?"_

_"Yeah, let's…go out. I mean it, just to see how things work out."_

Kenta, I admit, wasn't someone I ever thought about that way but I really was flattered by his feelings for me. And, like how Takato felt after I confessed to him, I would have felt bad if I just said I wasn't interested. It would have been even worse as, well, Takato's straight. I'm not, so I thought it was worth a shot. Kenta was really happy, we talked for a while and arranged a date that night at a ramen shop near the park we liked.

I had my first kiss a few days later. It was Kenta's, too. It's been about a year since then and we're happy. It's a secret but it's a happy secret. He helped me deal with my anxieties over my orientation, I refer to him as 'my love' in my journal. Because, as much as it surprised me at first…

…I love Kenta.

And Kenta feels the same, he's actually really into "romance." Like what you see in romantic movies, he _loves it_, even the cheesy stuff we both end up laughing at afterwards. He's funny, I like that a lot about him.

…And I won't lie, I think he's really cute, too.

I think about the past year for a while, as well as what I want to tell Lianjie when we can talk alone. I want to organize my thoughts, to tell Lianjie about how I went through similar anxieties and then tell him about Takato and Kenta. I really wanted to hear about who he's with, too! I mean, if he's with someone, that's…That's great! I wish I asked Dad more about that but, well, it's a dangerous topic for me. I didn't want him to suspect anything if I was _too_ interested in Lianjie's secret male lover.

This is…Gods, I'm so relieved to be able to turn to Lianjie, we can help each other. Usually, when I go to him for advice, he's a great help. He always tries to help me, even if his advice is (sometimes) a little off. And if he's anxious about his orientation like I was then I guess I can return the favor. I'm mostly comfortable with it now so, if I can help him deal with things I want to help him as much as he helps me. I owe him that much at least.

I hear the front door to the apartment open and my mother and siblings come inside, chatting away. My heart starts to beat faster…This is it! I wait patiently until I hear my Dad call, "Jianliang! Family meeting!"

I almost _run_ to my door. I stop with my hand on the doorknob, realizing that I need to play this cool. If I'm _excited_ over this, well, one it looks bad for me as it looks like I'm _enjoying_ what will obviously be a very stressful conversation for Lianjie…And, two, even though Dad said "we love our children, no matter what," I still want to keep my secret a _little_ longer. I want to make sure Kenta won't mind me telling them, especially…

…But, if Lianjie really needs the support, I-I'll save coming out to everyone as a last resort. Finding out I wasn't alone through Kenta was _huge_ for me. So I think it might mean a lot to Lianjie. I'd just rather tell him in private.

I step out into the living room, Lianjie is seated at the armchair while Mom and Dad are at the couch. I sit at the other couch with Jialing and Xiaochun, on the arm. Mom and Dad look calm, while Xiaochun and Jialing are both smiling (especially Jialing). Lianjie looks a little nervous.

Don't be afraid, Lianjie.

"Okay, given how the _last time_ you two called a family meeting went..." Lianjie trails off, eying each of us one at a time, cautiously. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it. It was probably Xiaochun, _she_ should be the one sitting here. Okay? I've been a good boy, Mom and Dad! _Really!_" He says in a joking tone, the one he usually uses when he's nervous.

"Lianjie, you're not in trouble," Mom says. "Your Father and I, well, we…We know what you've been hiding. And it's okay."

"We know it's a very stressful realization," Dad says. "We thought it would be best to tell you: It's okay. You have _nothing _to be ashamed of."

Lianjie stares at Mom and Dad for a few moments before saying, "Ya lost me," Lianjie says. "Seriously, I-I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

Dad takes a deep breath, he looks to Mom. She gives him a nod. "…Lianjie, we know you're gay." This is it…Lianjie, don't be afraid, they accept us! Gods, that's such a relief to know: _WE'RE_ _ACCEPTED_!

Lianjie's eyes suddenly go as wide as I've _ever_ seen on _anyone_, his jaw falls just as low as he stammers. "Y-Y-Yo-Yo-You…You…You…YOU THINK I'M _WHAT_?" He screams, standing straight up and turning to Mom and Dad. "Wh-What the _the hell_ have you two been _smoking_? I am _not_ gay!"

"Lianjie, please, it's okay," Dad says, quickly. "We know, it's a scary realization. We've looked up some websites and-"

"No, Dad! _LISTEN!_ I'm _not_ gay!" Lianjie shouts. "Se-Seriously! What? You think all those girls I've gone out with were just really convincing drag queens or something? _Trust me_, they were _real women!_"

"Actually, speaking of that, we know you're with someone, Lianjie. We'd love to meet him, he sounds very nice," Mom says. How do they know about 'him' exactly? Again, I sort of wish I could have asked Dad for more details. "Calm down, please, it's okay. None of us are mad. We accept you, you don't have to hide. It's okay."

"N-No! It's _not_ _okay_ 'cause I'm_ not gay!_" Lianjie looks to Jialing, Xiaocun and I. "Can you three _please_ tell Mom and Dad they're insane for me? C'mon! YOU KNOW ME!" Lianjie, I-I know this is really hard for you to admit. Please, don't be so scared.

I have to do this.

I stand up, I walk up to my brother. I stare at him for a moment or two before I give him a hug. "Lianjie, it's okay. It really, really is. Please, tell us the truth…_Please._" I hear three words run through my mind over and over again:

_I'm_ _not_ _alone_.

I hear a sigh. "…Jianliang, this is…awkward and wrong on more levels than I can even begin to count…" Lianjie says, drly, keeping his arms at his sides. He steps backwards out of my embrace. "Okay, three fifths of you are _insane_,obviously…Jialing? Xiaochun? _LITTLE HELP?"_

"Is he cute?" Jialing speaks up with a smile. "C'mon! Is 'your love' cute?"

Lianjie groans. "_Of course_, Jialing, of course..._You _would freakin' _wish_ for this!" He turns to Mom and Dad. "I move that we change the topic of this family meeting from me being gay-WHICH I AM _NOT_-to an intervention for Jialiang and her crippling shounen-ai manga addiction!" He says in the joking tone. I think it's a good sign that he's calmed down enough to use it. "Seriously, I opened her closet once, I was _buried_ in an avalanche of thousands upon _thousands_ of books with covers of men who looked so effeminate _any guy_ would question themselves—EXCEPT ME, 'CAUSE I KNOW I'M STRAIGHT AS A FREAKIN' ARROW!"

Jialing laughs, "C'mon! Tell us! Dad told me last night, he and Mom found your journal! What's his name?" …Journal?

"_HE_ doesn't have a name because _HE_ doesn't exist! I'm _not_ gay! And I don't even a keep a damned journal!"

…Oh, shit…

"Lianjie, we found this open with your homework at the dining room table the other night," Mom reaches into the purse at her side. I hold my breath and silently pray she's not going to pull out what I think she's going to pull out...

…_Shit!_

That's definitely _not_ Lianjie's journal…

…That's mine. I-I thought I put that stupid thing away!

"That's not mine! That thing was sitting there when I started doing my homework," Lianjie says. "I read the page it was on, it kept going on about some boy. I figured it was Jialing's and left it there."

"…Jialing, is this yours?" Mom looks to Jialing, holding up _my_ journal for her and Xiaochun to see.

"No, it's not mine. Not even the same size or color," Jialing says. "You?" She looks to Xiaochun, Xiaochun shakes her head.

At that moment, everyone in the room comes to the _exact same_ realization, their expressions show the making of this realization in _perfect unison_. In the blink of an eye, they all have a look of collective shock as their faces all say the same thing: _It's Jianliang's!_

Instantly all eyes are on me and the room is filled with a dead silence…

…Gods, _kill me_. _Now_.

Lianjie is the one to break the silence, turning to my parents. "So, who's the gay one, _now?_"

"Jianliang, is this _your_ journal?" Dad asks. Both he and Mom look embarrassed and shocked at the same time, they briefly exchange looks and give Lianjie a brief apologetic glance.

I stare back at my family, I just know my expression is screaming 'Oh, shit! I've just been outted' but my lips manage to say in a _pathetically_ high pitched and timid voice, "Li-Lianjie! Sto-Stop lying and come out of the closet already! I-It…It's okay! We…We support you! It's…okay… Re-Really…" I trail off, knowing this isn't working _at all_.

Lianjie rolls his eyes with a chuckle, going to the kitchen. "Before this little coming out party goes _any _further, I'm getting a beer! Jianliang, you look like you could use one, too! If Dad says it's okay, I'll get you one! I'd let him if I were you, Dad!"

"...Thanks…" I say in the same high and timid voice.

Dad clears his throat. "No beer for Jianliang, Lianjie."

"…Please, Dad?"

* * *

><p>"…You're <em>entire family<em> really thought it was your brother's journal?" Takato asks, he's trying his hardest to hold back a laughing fit. Kenta failed midway through my story and is _trying_ to apologize for it but can't get the words out, he's laughing so hard.

It's been three days since that night, I finally met up with Takato and Kenta so I could tell them what happened. Kenta, at least, knew something was up when we talked on the phone the night after the 'coming out party.' I told him I'd tell him later, I needed some time to mourn the loss of my closet…I still miss it sometimes. _Especially_ when I talk to Jialing.

I sigh, resting my arms on the park picnic table. "Thank the Gods everyone was already ready to accept Lianjie, he was the only one who was in the dark about anything."

"How'd he take it?" Takato asks.

"'Two words: Knew. It.'" I roll my eyes. Those were Lianjie's exact words after I managed to calm down and, somehow, maintain bladder control while my _entire family_ stared me down in shock…

…And for that matter: Why the hell was _I_ more of a shock than _LIANJIE?_ Looking back, I mean, Li Lianjie? Gay? That's _really_ out there!

Maybe Lianjie was right: Mom and Dad _were_ stoned on something when they found my journal.

When Kenta finally calms down he asks the question I've asked myself a million times since that night, "How could you leave your journal out like that?"

"I guess I got distracted and, when I saw it was gone from the dining room table, I assumed I put it away," I sigh. "I-I _never_ used my name or your name or, hell, _anyone's_ names so they thought it was Lianjie's because it was near his homework." I groan, burying my head in my arms.

"How's it feel to be out?" Kenta asks.

"I'm here, I'm queer, I need a journal with a freakin' lock and key," I mutter into my arms, Takato and Kenta _both_ laugh at that.

"At least everyone accepts you, Jen-chan," Kenta says, resting a hand on my back. "That's a plus, right?"

"Kenta, do _you_ have a shounen-ai obsessed sister?" I ask, lifting my head.

"…Oh, right, I forgot about Jaarin," Kenta nods. "How'd that go?"

"Until almost _midnight_, she wanted details on our dates and everything…" I look to Kenta. "She says we're _really cuuuuuuute~_ together."

Kenta gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I know one of is _really cuuuuuuute~_, Jen-chan." The kiss made me feel a little better at least.

"Think you might tell the other Tamers now?" Takato asks.

"Maybe after Lianjie stops his 'hey, Jianliang, which one of us is the gay one again?' Jokes," I say. I admit, I did laugh at that when he asked me the next morning.

My family _is_ being amazingly supportive and apologetic to both Lianjie and I over how things played out. Lianjie is treating that night more as a joke than anything else.

And, though I wasn't at all expecting it, Lianjie and I _did_ chat in private like I wanted to…

…He gave me dating advice, saying, "_I don't know how much of this applies to Kenta but…Here goes."_ We talked for a long time about, well, his past girlfriends and my relationship with Kenta. To my complete surprise, he _wanted_ to know how we got together and how things were going. It was actually really comforting to know how supportive Lianjie was.

I even got an 'it's okay' hug from Lianjie during my outting, like the one I gave him. It was right after he sat back down and Mom and Dad started asking their questions. I had never been so scared in my life and I couldn't say a thing. I just stood in the middle of the room, _shaking_.

Without a word, Lianjie stood up, walked over to me and gave me hug...

…And he didn't mean it as a joke when he said something similar to what I did when I had hugged him, _"It's okay, Little Bro…Don't be scared, all right? Just relax, take your time and talk to us. We're here for you. You're still my little brother, got it?"_

I'm so glad I have a brother like Lianjie, especially at times like that.

In the end, things somehow managed to work out…

…But I still plan to burn my journal in the near future.

* * *

><p>Ori's Notes:<br>Huh, a new fic? Really?

I was really worried we wouldn't get anything out this month…Sorry, been busy with the Mirai No Kodomo rewrite, this the first non-MNK related thing I've written since I started the rewrite.

Well, actually, that's a lie: This is sorta Mirai No Kodomo related. The idea came to me during my Mirai No Kodomo Take Two edits, mainly this line from Jianliang:

_"They were a little worried about what would happen if they were wrong [about Jen being gay and confronting him], too," I add. _That_ would have been interesting. Awkward, but interesting. Provided it happened to Lianjie and not me, since...Well, _that'_s__ how they'd have been wrong._

…And I thought, "What if they really _did_ confront Lianjie?" This wrote itself, actually. I was shocked, I really was.

As for the Jen\Kenta pairing, eh, the topic came up in a message to a friend and I wanted to throw it in instead of Jen\Takato (Sorry, Twerp-chan, but Kenta needs love and I need to expand my pairing horizons _a little_). But, yeah, I know, a straight Takato is _really_ hard to picture. Sorry, I'll gay him up to eleven next fic, I promise!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fic! And please check out the poll on Taiki's profile for Mirai No Kodomo Take Two! It should be going up in June! Happy Gay Pride Month, everyone!

Oh, and Twerp-chan? That co-writer is helping out a ton with Mirai No Kodomo Take Two! Really, he's been a huge help! He's been writing it alongside me this whole time. He's great at what he does, too. Just great!

Just thought I should mention it…Hehehe!

* * *

><p>Taiki's Notes:<p>

Ouch, I don't know who you're being meaner to in this fic: Jen or Lianjie! Poor Jen, of all the ways to be found out!

I did enjoy Lianjie's reaction to the situation and I'm glad he supports his little brother. Especially that bit at the end about his hug.

And, as Ori said, please check our poll for Mirai No Kodomo's rewrite! And please feel free to make suggestions via private message or review! Ori is putting an incredible amount of work into it! He says he wants to make it bigger and better than Kako Mo Ima Mo Mirai Mo Kakenukero! And the chapter count is truly massive so far! Almost forty chapters and counting as of my last update on the fic! I've posted details in the profile for anyone who is interested! I can't wait to finally read it, Ori!

I also can't wait to post it in June! It will be like Christmas! Except replace the red and green with rainbows and Santa Claus with George Takei. Ha ha ha!

Finally, Ori, you're not going to get to me with that co-writer of yours! I refuse to be sucked into your game this time! I am not jealous. Not. At. All. No, you won't find any jealousy here! Not a drop of it! I don't even care about the fic! Nope! Not in the slightest! Why should I even care? You have your co-writer, you don't need me!

Y-Yes, you have _him_ and you don't need _me_. At all.

Ori, why don't you need me anymore? WHY? I feel like Wormmon when The Digimon Kaiser goes on about Chimaeramon! Why do you hate me so? Has this past year meant nothing, Ori? NOTHING?

I-I need a minute. I'm sorry, I just need some time to myself!

-Taiki Matsuki

PS: Just so we're clear, this "co-writer" is a joke between Ori and I. I am not _really_ hurt at all by Ori's "new friend" as I actually know who "he" is and as I said in the profile: This "co-writer" is a sign that Ori is either back to normal or completely insane. I would believe either! You'll find out who it is when we unveil Mirai No Kodomo Take Two next month!

Also, as of this upload, we've archived over **600,000** words on this account! Ori, let's go for a million! Come on! You can do it!


End file.
